Touches Of Normalcy
by C P L
Summary: Touches Of Normalcy for Daryl Dixon and Andrea. Muti-Chapter/One-Shots.
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

Okay first off hello to all the wonderful Walking Dead writers! I'm very excited to be finally joining you all! Second, thank you for deciding to read my little ol' 'story' I have going on here, I appreciate it as well as constructive and fun reviews :oD

Next, I'd just like to say my 'story' will be consisting of what I think would be, and would love to see, 'normal moments' for our lovely couple Daryl/Andrea. Some may consist of something long, others may be a few short ones all together. As far as what 'type' the moments will be happening, well they'll probably be jumping between: Fluff, Angst, Sadness, ect. just whatever pops into my head. Also to be on the safe side the rating will be set a M+ because I do like to do the 'spicy' stuff and with these two you just can't not! LOL! Plus just to cover all my bases so to speak I'm just go for the highest rating.

Lastly, I want to say to all the D/A Lj writers here- 'caserzblues' here. I love your guys stories and do my best to leave a review each time I read them.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! This is all just for fun and giggles.

Thanks, C P L

* * *

><p><strong>Touches Of Normalcy<strong>**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Breakfast.<br>**_

The first thing Daryl noticed when his eyes cracked open was the sun was shining through the bedroom window almsot full force. The second thing he noticed was the space normally occupied next to him was empty. Reaching over with his hand he felt the empty space for any sign of warmth.

"Looking for me?"

At hearing her voice, Daryl's attention snapped in direction it came from, his eyes coming to rest on her as she stood in the doorway. A grin on her face.

"Sleeping a little late there aren't you Dixon?"

Daryl continued to look at her, watching her closely. Breathing deeply out of curiosity his nose picked up something, he sniffed a few more times. The female before him grinned deeper as she watched his hunter insticts kick in.

Putting the smell slightly on the back burner for a moment Daryl took into observation her stance at the door frame and the look on her face; her arms where behind her back, and her face gave him nothing but excitment.

"What's buh-hind your back?" His southern accent gruff with sleep. Moving into a more up right position and began trying to see if he could see the answer to his question. He watched as the blond moved further into the room, her arms still hiding the answer beind her back.

"C'mon Andrea what is it? It better not be one of your girly magazine things, I've had enough of them questions."

He watched as she gave a small laugh and a small shake of her head.  
>Their eyes connected, Andrea's grinned turned into a smile.<br>She slowly brought her arms from behind her back showing Daryl the answer to his question.

"I thought I'd do something nice for you, since you do some much for the rest of us." Andrea told him as she held out the plate filled with his favorite breakfast iteams; two pieces of very crisp bacon, a side of scrambled eggs, and two triangluar pieces of french toast already to eat. Her other hand held a mug which Daryl assumed held coffee inside of it.

Daryl's blue eyes darted between Andrea's green ones and the items she was holding out for him to take.

"You did this?" He asked as his head nodded in the direction of the plate of food and mug in her hand.

"Yeah I did." Andrea answered as she sat the mug of coffee down on the bedside table. He watched as she pulled a fork and butter knife from her back pocket. She motioned for him to scoot over a little bit. "I woke up a few hours ago and just thought you do so much to make sure all of us-especially me, stay well fed, and I just thought I should make sure your well fed too." Gently sitting the plate into his bed sheet covered lap, Andrea leaned over and gently kissed his lips.

Daryl was able to kiss her back breifly before she broke the contact.

"Now..." She pointed to his plate with her free hand. "I may not be the best yet at cooking your squirrel's and deer meat, but I do do a damn good french toast." She told him as she held out the the fork and knife to him. Taking them from her he went to work on cutting a corner piece of the french toast.

As he impaled a piece onto the fork and began bringing it up to his mouth, glancing at her. She was smiling at him, waiting.

As the piece of food found it's way into his mouth, his taste buds went into a happy mood. He fought back the urge to moan; Andrea's french toast was definitly better than squirrel.

"Well..." Andrea asked as she gave him a look that clearly said: 'Yeah I know, it's awesome', but she wanted to hear it from Daryl himself.

Chewing the food to the side of his mouth her answered her, "Way better than squirrel." He told her as he pointed with the fork. "Forget my cook'in, I think you missed your call'in."

"Cooking?..." Andrea gave him a raised brow. "Uh, no, that's Lori and Carol's chosen domain-I like being useful." Andrea wasn't about to go back to her previous job of being some kind of housewife twenty-four seven. She didn't mind washing Daryl or her own clothes, or even helping fix food for the group every now and then, but she was not going back to the twenty-four seven deal.

Seeing the look on her face Daryl shook his head, "That's not what I ment, I ment as in back in the world before this. You was a lawyer. But judging by what I'm eating you should'a been a cook or something, this is good shit." Daryl proved him point by going back in for more food.

"_Good shit _huh?" Andrea repeated with a laugh in her voice.  
>Daryl's only reply was mouth full of food held in with a small smile.<p>

Getting up off the bed Andrea moved back towards the door, "Well if you think my french toast is good..." She turned back to look at him, a grin gracing her beautiful face. Daryl stopped forking his food into his mouth long enough to look over and their eyes connected.

"Then your going to just _love_my peach cobbler." Andrea finished as she gave him a wink, turned and continued her way out the door.

Daryl simply stared at the space she had just been standing before glancing back down at almost empty plate of food.

"Damn." He spoke out in slight shock at just the thought of what Andrea had just said.

He really wanted some of that cobbler now.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Bookstore.**_

Andrea sighed happily as she looked at the sight before her; bookshelves.  
>She had no idea how she managed to talk Glenn and Daryl into scavenging through a Barnes &amp; Noble, maybe it had helped that she'd had Maggie on her side. Glenn had found himself a good women that's for sure, but this women also had Glenn at times wrapped around her finger. But then again I guess Andrea could <em>almost<em>, and she streched the word _almost_, say the same thing about Daryl.

* * *

><p>"Why you wanna go to a bookstore for?" Daryl had asked earlier when Andrea presented him with the question.<p>

"To look at books." Andrea answered in a 'duh' like tone.

Stopping his maticulous work on making new arrows, he wipe the blade of his knife on his pants and looked up at her. "Alright, but why do you _need _to go look at books. What happened to that book you gave me?" He asked.

"I dunno Daryl what _did _happen to the book I gave you?" Andrea shot back, her hands going to rest on her hips, and her eyebrow quirking up. Daryl quickly looked away from her, he was in no mood to explain how he accidently spilled crossbow lubericate on it, and now a few pages were sorta now stained and the book smelled very much like said luberication. He still had the book though-it was just hidden at the very bottom his hunting duffle bag in a zip-lock baggie.

Clearing his throat and turning back to look at her, she stood there looking at him waiting for his explanation to her own question.

"That's beside the point." He told her before going back to previous task of making his arrows.

"Mmm-hmm. But look I saw one as we drove hear for camp and it can't be but maybe an hour drive-two for the there and back. Please Daryl? I'm only asking cause I need _something _to read! It's been months! I promise you if you take me now I'll load up on enough books to keep me happy and quite." Andrea moved and kneeled down beside him, her hands resting on top of each other on his knee.

"I ain't your bitch." He told her matter of factly as he glanced down at her hands, then back up the short distance to her eyes.

"No, no, your not but..." Andrea moved again, but this time she moved to sit next to him on his cot. "I would really like to go and I don't really feel safe with just having T-Dogg or Glenn watch my back." Leaning slightly forward Andrea rested her chin on his shoulder. "So please Daryl? Just this one time, I promise."

Glancing over at her for a few moments, Daryl gave a sigh of defeat.

"Fine but-"

Andrea smiled widely as she leaned over a gave his cheek a big kiss.

"But!" Daryl emphasized his word loud enough to get Andrea's attention again. "I'm only go'in to do this this one time. So you better grab and get what ya want cause I won't be running you to every store from here to Kingdom Come."

So as she stood looking at the shelves around her, and her ears picking up the muffled voices of Glenn and Maggie, she couldn't help think back to all the times she went to her local B & N and just for hours would look and choose new books to read.

"You gonna go look or just stand there?" Daryl gruff southern accent questioned bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, how long you say we got?" Andrea asked as she adjusted the (for now) empty cardboard box in her arms and began moving to her desired genre choices; Mystery and Romance. She could hear Daryl following right along with her.

"An hour, gotta get back before dark so, better get to lookin'" Daryl answered.

After a few moments Andrea broke the silence,"What kinda books do you like?" She asked making small talk as she began scanning the shelves for titles that popped out at her.

"I dunno, I don't mind read'in about history, animals, or outdoors, stuff like that... and I guess I like mystery too. Sometimes a little horror-Stephen King. But I've never been a big reader." Daryl absent mindly told her as his own eyes scanned the shelves out of curiosity.

Placing a few books into her box Andrea glanced over her shoulder, "You ever read or hear about Odd Thomas? It's by Dean Koontz."

"Like I said, I don't read much." Daryl told her as he moved to take a book off the shelf. Andrea hid her smile as she watched him out of the corner of her eye read the back of the book.

"It's not bad, it's a series. I bet we could find all the ones that's been published if your interested." Andrea told him as she took her own book off the shelf to look at.

"It don't matter, where here for you." Daryl told her as he placed the book back on the shelf, and adjusted his cross bow.

Looking over at him for a few moments, Andrea gave a small nod and went back to her task. After awhile and a almost very full box later Andrea ventured to another section of the store, Daryl following.

"Where we go'in? It's almost time to leave." He told her as his eyes scanned the area to make sure they were all still Walker free.

"I'm almost finished." Andrea simply answered as she continued her journey.

After a few more moments of walking Andrea stopped, turning to Daryl she smiled. "Okay Dixon..." She guestured to the shelves, "Go find you something."

Daryl gave her a confused look and was about to say something but Andrea cut him off. "Look it's only fair you get something out of this trip-it can't just be me and Maggie, and maybe even Glenn, getting to have some enjoyment out of this trip. Look," Andrea pointed to the sighs on top of the shelves: HISTORY. Then a few rows down was: OUTDOORS/TRAVELS.  
>"pick you out a few things it's not going to hurt you. If you want something in a different genre we'll go look. I won't take 'no' as a answer." Andrea gave him a look that dared him to disagree with her.<p>

Looking around one last time to make sure they were safe Daryl slowly made his way down the HISTORY section.

* * *

><p>As Andrea laid propped up in bed reading one of her new books, she couldn't help but smile at the sight next to her; Daryl was compleatly engrossed in the hunting book he'd stumbled across while at the bookstore. Now while he hadn't walked away with as many book as Andrea, Maggie, or Glenn, he still had his own little stack of books to keep the bordem away for awhile.<p>

"How's it going?" Andrea asked as she turned the page on her book and placed the bookmark, she'd snagged along with the books, in her stopping place. Turning her attention to the man next to her she wait for his answer.

"Well I have a few new ways of catching us some deer." He told her, his eyes never leaving the page. Reaching over with her free hand Andrea began gently combing his hair back and running her fingers through his it, occasionally massaging in spots. "Well I'm glad you've found a new way to catch them but I'd be really impressed if you found a newway to_ cook _them."

"Yeah sure." Daryl told her as he continued to read the page in front of him, and Andrea was pretty sure he had very little knowledge of what he had just answered. Leaning over she kissed the side of his head, placed her book on the bedside table, turned off the light on her side, and pulled the covers up to her chin as she laid down preparing to go to bed.

"Goodnight Daryl."  
>"Night." He simply answered as he turned to another page.<p>

Smiling as she went to sleep Andrea knew more inlikely she was going to wake up tomorrow morning and find Daryl fast asleep with that book of his resting on his chest, open to the spot he'd feel asleep reading.


	3. Chapter Three

**AN: **Soooo, I've been writing this on and off all day, not sure if it really goes under the 'moments' catagory cause of how I did it, but I just really wanted to do a fishing story with these two and have it streach out and not just be: go fish. catch fish. done. I did my best to make this one more humorous than the other two were, so that's probably why it may see a littl OOC. Just I've just always felt that Daryl's the type that around a bunch of people he's all gaurded and anti-social but get him alone and with someone he's comfortable with (no alcohol involved) and he'd be more open and relaxed; Ep 2.03 with Andrea in the woods, she got him to smile/laugh a little bit.

I just really had a lot of fun writing this out so... Enjoy and review! :o)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fishin'.<br>**_  
>The Georgia sun shined bright and strong as the cool breeze played around with the leaves in the trees. Andrea sighed breathing in the sweet fresh air as she felt her blond hair tickle at her exsposed skin and the sun's warmth kiss at her skin.<p>

"You ready to head on out?"

Opening her eyes, the sun making her squint, she smiled, and pulled herself up form her chair. As she walked closer to the faded pick up truck Andrea watched as Daryl loaded the bed of the truck up with the items they'd need for their trip.

"So you ready for me to show you how it's done Dixon?" Andrea quipped at him as she stood next to him.

"Girl, I've got at least two years more expirence on you." Daryl told.

"Just cause your older than me _age _wise don't mean you have the skills to out fish me." Andrea pointed out. She grew up with her butt firmly planted on a fishing boat so there was no way Daryl Dixon was going to get the best of her. "Sides, hunting and tracking may be your domain of expertise, but fishing is mine." Andrea moved around to the passenger side door, it creaked as she pulled it open and shut when she got in. Daryl's door echoed her own actions and he shook his head at the noise, "Damn, I gotta find me some WD-40."

Placing the keys in the egnition and turning it over the truck rumbled to life. "I'll just add it to the list of things you need for the truck. Bless this thing, haha." Andrea commented as they began rolling away from the farm house.

"Hey now why you gotta go and start pickin' at my truck? I don't ever hear you complain when we ride the bike." Daryl told her as he shifted gears.

"That's because the bike doesn't require constant assistance." Andrea replied as she scooted closer to him, making sure to keep her knees from bumping into the gear shift. Taking his hand in her, lacing their fingers, Andrea leaned down and kissed the back of his hand. Daryl responed with a gentle squeeze at their joined hands.

"Jealous." He shot back playfully, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye and a small grin on his face. At seeing his face and hearing his words Andrea couldn't help but bust out laughing. "Oh please! Me, jealous of your truck?" Andrea gave him a look that said, 'your crazy'.

"If the shoe fit's darlin', if the shoe fits." Daryl let his own laugh slip out as he watched her facial expression change to something he knew ment he was going to get slapped.

"Smartass." Andrea said as she slapped his exposed shoulder with her free hand. Daryl couldn't help but laugh even more.

* * *

><p>As the truck slowed to a stop and at their destination Andrea felt her exciment rise. As she got out, she moved and reached into the glove box she pulled out the extra gun Daryl carried, made sure the safety was on, and the placed the gun inside her waistband.<p>

"Wow!" Andrea said as she looked around. The lake they had ended up at looked so much like the one she and Amy had fished on back when Rick had joined the group. "You found a great spot."

"I thought you'd like it, I came here as a kid. Mostly by myself so not to many knew about it." Daryl told her as he moved to the truck bed and began taking stuff out.

"Georgia and it's little wonders." Andrea muttered to herself as she took in the sight before her.

"Here." Daryl's voice said breaking her out of her thoughts. He stood out from her holding out what would be her fishing pole. "I managed to get us a few crickets and grub worms when I went huntin' last, but if they go to quick there's always corn nibblets." Daryl had his crossbow over his shoulder and a beat up tackle box and a bucket in his other hand.

Taking the pole from his offering hand Andrea's eye quickly did inspection of the pole. Daryl had did good on his choice of rod, and he'd even remembered she liked fishing with a open-cast reel. _'Damn I got lucky.' _Andrea though as she glanced over at Daryl, who was sweeping his eyes across the area.

"Ready whenever you are." Andrea told him as she pointed with her pole towards the lake. Giving her his normal small nod and grabbing up his own pole the twosome headed off in the direction of the lake.

"I gotta surprise for you." Daryl told her as they walked.

"Which is what? Please tell me it's not another pinata Walker." Andrea still felt the urge to toss her cookies when she thought of that night in the woods with Daryl-whose little similes of the situation didn't help her stomach any.

He still to this day says it for laughing at his itchy ass story.  
>She thinks he was just being a smartass.<br>To which he'll reply simply with: _'It's both' _

"No it's not another one of them, but come you have'ta admit it was sorta funny." Daryl said glacing over at her.

"I'll remember to laugh about it later... So what the surpise if it's not that." Andrea asked him, and as if right on cue she recived her answer; a boat.

"I found it tied to a tree not to far from here. I know how you like fishin' in boat's so..." Daryl's voice trailed off as he watched as Andrea looked at the boat before her. It was pretty simple and normal lake boat, long and enough room to fit the two of them. Andrea could tell from the look of it Daryl had did his best to clean it up.

"It perfect." Andrea said as she moved to give him a sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Alright Dixon time to show you how it's done." Andrea said as she finished hooking her bait and stood up to cast out her line.<p>

"Yeah sure. Are _you _ready to see _me _show you how it's done." Daryl followed Andrea's actions and cast out his own line.

"Bring it." Andrea said as she settled into her spot on the boat.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch!"<p>

"Daryl Dixon! You kiss your girlfriend with that mouth? Such language!" Andrea said, her voice laced with amsument as she watched the man before her begin reeling in his line, muttering to himself.

"Stupid ass fish took my bait again... and yeah I do, she loves it. Makes 'er all hot and bothered." His words trailed off with a chuckle and trying to dodge Andrea's attack.

"You know what? I'm glad it took your bait." Andrea told him as she wiggled her pole.

"This is the second fucking time. It keeps this shit up I'm feed'em corn." Daryl said as if the fish would really know the difference between a grub worm and a kernal of corn. Reaching out Daryl grabbed his line and brought the now empty hook towards him. "Fuckin' fish." He muttered to himself as he reached into the tackle box and pulled out the container that held the live bait.

"Try a cricket this time." Andrea offered as she lazily reeled her line in just a bit.

Taking her advice Daryl reached into the cup trying to pin one of the lively crickets between his pointer finger and thumb. As he was bringing the cricket up and out into the open it wriggled free of his grasp and jumped straight out into the lake. Andrea at this point was doing her best not to laugh at the expression and color that made it's way across Daryl's face.

"You little shit." Daryl moved around to reach into the water to see if he could grab the cricket but as soon as his hand was coming down to catch it, a fish mouth popped up out of the water taking the cricket with him.

It was at that Andrea couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh. My. Gosh." She breathed out between her laughter. Fustrated Daryl slapped at the water and once more cursed under his breath. "Yeah laugh it up blondie." Daryl said to her in a dry tone. To which Andrea answered with more laughter.

"Daryl your pole just moved." Andrea said as she pointed to his pole. They both watched as the line began to jiggle. Moving quick, Daryl reached over and jerked his pole upward and began reeling his line in as fast as he could.

A few moments later out of the water popped a wriggling fish. Andrea moved and grabbed a hold of the struggling fish and Daryl helped guide it into the area of the boat. "Here hand me your plyers and I'll get the hook out." Andrea said as she placed the fish on the bench in the boat.

It took a few moments but Andrea managed to save Daryl's hook and place the desperate for water fish into the bucket. "Well Daryl safe to say I don't think he'll be eating anymore of your bait now." Andrea said to him as they both watched the fish flop around in the bucket for a few seconds before going still. "Well I'm gonna eat his ass now for dinner-payback's a bitch."

"Speaking of, you hungry?" Andrea asked as she began reeling her line in.  
>From Daryl's earlier guess of the sun's position he guessed it to been a little after lunch time.<br>"Yeah, let's head in for a bit." He answered as he reeled in his own line.

* * *

><p>Popping the tailgate down on the truck bed Andrea sat down and opened up the little cooler Daryl had brought along; six water bottles, two peaches, and each of them a sandwhich.<p>

"Who gets what?" Andrea asked as she pulled out a water bottle and took a big swig. Reaching into the cooler Daryl grabbed one of the sandwhich's and peaked at it through the white wrapper. "This'in is your-light mayo, tomato, lettece, and bacon." He handed it to her.

"Gotta love it." Andrea commented as she unwrapped her sandwhich enough to take a big bite. She hummed at the taste. "What's yours?" She asked.

"Peanut butter and that strawberry persevers that Patricia made." He answered as he unwrapped his own sandwhich enough to take a bite.

* * *

><p>"This is nice." Andrea said as she finished her sandwhich a little while later and was leaning back to let the skin kiss at her face. Daryl stood next to her leaning back on the tailgate, his legs crossed out in front of him. "Yeah nice not have'in to listen to the drama goin' on." He replied as he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a white and red box, next came the lighter from his pocket. One of Andrea's eyes creaked open, "I thought you quit." She asked as she watched him pull out a cigerette from the pack and bring it up to his mouth. "I will." He told her in a slight mutter as he cupped his hand and lit the cigerette. Sighing with slight fustration Andrea closed her eye and went back to letting the sun kiss at her face.<p>

"Andrea..." He said as he moved to sit on the tailgate next to her, it shift a bit at the now new weight. Blowing the smoke of his cigerette away from her he reached up and tickled her under chin to get her attention. Andrea snorted out a laugh as she looked over at him, their eyes connecting.

"I'll quit." His voice was gentle but firm and his eyes only showed the honest his words spoke. Nodding her head Andrea smiled at him.

"You ready to head back see if we can catch some before sun sets?" Daryl asked as he worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Oooh I get lunch and a show? Well if I didn't now any better I'd say you was trying to butter me up for something." Andrea flirted as she sat up and hopped off the tailgate.

Shrugging off the shirt and shoving it into his back pocket Daryl just grinned as he turned and shoved their trash into the cooler and put the peach pit seeds in his pocket.

"Hey Daryl..." Andrea spoke, her voice sounding a little more serious than it had all day.

"What?" He asked turing to look at her. He saw she had her eyes locked on something, his own followed out.

Three Walkers.

"Andrea get in the truck." Daryl told her as he rushed around to the passenger side, reached through the rolled down window and grabbed his crossbow and arrows.

"What? No I-" Andrea started to move to get her gun when Daryl stopped her. "Your gun will only attract more, and while I appreciate your enthusiasm I'd prefere to make this a quick and quite kill. Get in the truck-or at least behind me." Daryl told her as he loaded an arrow.

* * *

><p>"Well so much for fishing."<p>

"Hey we caught one... that's better than nothing."

"Yeah but we didn't catch enough for the group."

"They have plenty of squirrel and whatever Hershel has at the farm. They'll live Andrea."

As they drove back to the farm house Andrea couldn't help but feel a little bummed out she didn't get to catch any fish. _'Damn Walkers always have to ruin everything good, don't they?' _Andrea thought as she looked down at the pretty much dead fish in the bucket sitting in her lap.

At seeing the look on her face Daryl tried something to cheer her up, "Just think of it as dinner the two of us-some kind of romantic shit or whatever."

At his words Andrea simply looked over at him with a look on her face.

"What?" Daryl asked as he looked over at her confused. "I say somethin' wrong?"


	4. Chapter Four

**AN: **So here's a three for one deal! Ye-ah! I hope you enjoy them.  
>I'm a bit iffy on the third one, but I though it was a sweet little idea. That and well I totally refuse to believe Carol got to ride on the motorcycle before Andrea.<br>Also for if there's any confusion, _**Always **_is one that sorta has two meanings behind it. Again enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><em><strong>No More Goodbye's.<strong>_

Andrea watched with mixed emotions as Rick, T-Dogg, and Daryl loaded the pick up truck. She didn't like the idea that the group of men had come up with.

_'it's the best thing to do.'_

Rick had said, his eyes looking around at the rest of them.  
>They all knew it was the right thing to do but that didn't mean they <em>liked<em> it.  
>Looking behind her, her eyes rested on the barn that was currently holding their prisnor, Randall.<p>

"Hey..."

Turning her attention to the direction the voice came from, her eyes connected with his blue ones. He stood there in front of her covered in his normal grim and sweat, his crossbow on his shoulder. She gave him a small smile, "Hey yourself."

"Just, uh, thought I'd come over and tell you were headin' out and... you know, goodbye." Andrea couldn't help but continue to smile at the way Daryl stumbled over his words. Bless him. But when the word: 'goodbye' passed through his lips she couldn't help but drop her eyes away from his and look over at Lori and Carl standing on the porch.

Sensing he had said something wrong but couldn't tell what, Daryl followed her gaze. As they stared at the mother and son watching the man who was a father and a husband, who would be once again put himself in danger. "Don't tell me goodbye Daryl. In these last few months I've had to say goodbye to too many people I loved or grew to love..." Turing her attention back to look at him, his own eyes moving back to look into hers. "I don't-and _can't _say goodbye to you too. I _won't_." Her strong voice ended with being strained and it cracked ever so slightly

Daryl understood what she was trying to say.

He'd watched her that day as she pulled the trigger and put that bullet through Amy's head.  
>He'd watched her from the edge of the woods as she'd placed a blanket gently over what used to be Sophia.<br>More recently he'd been by her side, heared her pleas of making it stop, and ended Dale's suffering.

"I'm coming back Andrea. You know I'm not about to let myself get turned into no damn Walker." His tone was soft, like it had been that day inside his tent when he told her it was okay that he had understood why she'd shot at him.

"Just don't tell me goodbye, okay? Humor me." She told him.  
>He looked into her eyes for a few more breif seconds, and gave her his famous little nod, "Alright then, how's: I'll see ya when I see ya?"<p>

Smiling at him she gave a nod of her own, "I like it." She told him.

"Hey Daryl you ready!" Rick's voice yelled out making them both turn in his direction. Randall was now free of his prison and sitting in the bed of the truck blinded folded and ear buds blaring in his ears. T-Dogg sat across from him, a shotgun in his hands.

Adjusting his crossbow and glancing back at Andrea one last time, "See ya when I see ya."  
>She watched him make his way to the truck. Before he climbed into the passenger seat he looked back over at her and gave another nod of his head. Andrea gave him a small wave.<p>

As she watched the truck pull away she sighed and prayed to whoever was listening in that moment that she'd never have to tell Daryl Dixon a _real _goodbye of any kind.

"See ya when I see ya." She muttered to herself as she watched the truck till it had disappreared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Always.<strong>_

Daryl found her sitting alone on top of the RV with Dale's rifle in her lap. Her eyes looking upwards at the Georgia sky. As his foot desended on top of the RV she didn't even look away or make any sort of movement that she had noticed his arrival.

"Thank you." She spoke, her voice as calm as the breeze that ruffled at the trees.  
>Daryl wasn't sure if she was talking to him or if she was talking aloud to someone she thought was listening above her. He moved fully onto the RV as her words continued to come out.<p>

"You did so much for me by doing so little. I don't think I'll ever be able to say thank you enough, and it actually make a true difference. I don't think we ever really appreciated how much you've done for all of us; keeping us safe. I just want you to know I love you...

With the pause in her voice she brought her eyes back down and locking them with his own, "I love you, and I always will."

She had known he'd been there all along, just like she always had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Motorcycle.<strong>_

Everything blurred past them as they sped down the deserted Georgia back roads. No sound could be heard over the rumble and roar of the engine.

Andrea's arms circled Daryl's mid-section with emotions ranging from, excitment, adrenaline, and fear. She could feel the wind wipping her pony-tail about, and if she removed her face long enough from its resting place on Daryl's back, the wind would nip at her face.

She'd always wondered why Daryl was so fond of the two wheeled death speed machine (as she called it) always insisting to bring it along, but as he skillfully lead them down the road, Andrea finally got it; freedom.

For the first time in a long, long, time... Andrea felt free. She felt alive!  
>Feeling the vibrations of the power the motorcyle possessed coursing through her body just made her wanna laugh like a mad man.<p>

She definitely would be asking Daryl for ride on his motorcycle more often.


	5. Chapter Five

**AN: **Here's a little something; I'm calling it a 'filler' so to speak, cause the next chapter I post wil be a long one and a little more... serious? Maybe that's the word to use. I guess we'll see yeah? Either way I hope you enjoy these! Again SO sorry for the short-ness but I do plan to make up for it and hope it works out lol. Review! :o)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Feelings.<strong>_

"... Daryl I'm not asking you to change who you are-"

"Then what the 'ell _are _you doin'?."

Sighing Andrea moved to sit down next to him on the log he was currently occupying.

"All I asked was, do you see this-_us_," Andrea pointed at herself and then at Daryl, "going anywhere. It's a simple yes or no."

"No it ain't!" Daryl shot up from him spot and turned his back to her.

"Why Daryl? Why is it not simple?" Andrea asked confusion coming to her face.

Jerking back around to look at her, "'Cause! You blind? Look at the world we're livin' in now! Nothin' is ever simple here!" His blue eyes flashed with angry. Andrea simply stared back at him, unfazed by his out burst.

"Life before this wasn't no walk in the park either Daryl. If things were easy we wouldn't want them as badly." Andrea explained as she got up and moved to stand infront of him. "You'll at least admit you feel _something _right?"

Daryl answered with a short nod, his eyes trying their best not to look away.

He felt too exposed.

But then again Andrea had that effect on him, making him feel like it was okay to open up and let her in.

"And that's better than nothing. Like I was trying to tell you, I'm not asking you to change who you are for me, I'd never do that. If anything you've done that on your own. But I just want to understand what it is we are." Andrea took his hand in her's, not caring his hand was covered in dirt, greese, and Lord only knows what else. "I care about you. I want to be with you." Andrea's words were firm and clear as she squeezed his hand.

After a few moments of looking into each others eyes Daryl gave her a few nods of his head and the word: "Yeah." slipped quitely out between his lips.

Andrea smiled at him and leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, her hands going to rest on his shoulders, as Daryl's found their way to rest on Andrea's waist, pulling her closer to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Discussion.<strong>_

"You think their actually together to... you know, to _be _together?"

"Man what are you talkin' about? It's obvious. Daryl don't look at any one like he dose Andrea. They work. Just cause they _seem _so different to all of us at face value, don't mean they can't fit together. Look at you and Maggie-back in the old world you know people be look at you two like: 'how the hell did that happen', but they don't know you, or how you and Maggie are alone together. Just like none of us know what Daryl and Andrea are like when their alone."

"...Yeah guess your right. They do seem to work well together when you look at it- and Daryl's less of a hot head."

* * *

><p>"Hot head?"<p>

"You have a temper like a firecracker."

"I do not!"

"Shh! They'll here you... You've got a big mouth too."

"Bitch."

"Ass."

* * *

><p>As T-Dogg and Glenn sat out on the pourch steps discussing the facts and opinions of Daryl and Andrea's relationship, inside in the kitchen, Daryl and Andrea themselves decided they too needed to go 'disscuss' each other.<p> 


	6. Chapter Six

**AN: **Okay so this isn't the 'serious' one I spoke of in the last chapter, which I'm working on! lol, but this popped into my head and I just _had _to write it out. Then I got so excited about it I just _had _to post it up for you all to read. I've had this in my head for awhile but it just now finally clicked and here you go! Also kudos if you get the name connection. I thought it was cute and sorta ironic in a way. Enjoy and review!

PS this was posted in a rush so I apologize for any mistakes I'll be sure to fix the later :o)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome.<br>**_

Neither one of them knew how long it had been. Only facts they were sure of was: Andrea woke up in the middle of the night clutching her buldging belly telling the very much asleep Daryl Dixon that he needed to, quote: _'Get your redneck ass up and get Hershel and Patricia!'_unquote, to which through his sleepy haze Daryl scrambled and stumbled around hollaring for whoever would listen that Andrea's water had just broke.

Last they saw one another was through the shuffle of people trying to get to where they needed to be. Daryl had felt somewhat relived and hurt that was wasn't going to be by Andrea's side. He'd put up a small fight but finally Rick was able to guide him away and down into the living room.

"She'll be alright, Hershel and Patricia know what there doing."

Those were the last words spoken between them as over the next (who really knows) few hours, the only sounds heard was Andrea's moaning and screaming mixed with soothing words spoken from the various people who were with her.

Soon everything died down and that was when Daryl's nervous energy kicked and he found himself back upstairs, pacing the length of the hallway outside their bedroom door.

_'It's too quite...'_

Daryl's mind kept repeating over and over as he continued wearing a hole in the floor and biting at his very much non-exsistant thumb nail. He was stopped in his tracks when the bedroom door opened and Carol emerged with a bowel of water and a hand towel on her shoulder. She jumped slightly at seeing Daryl standing there, his eyes darting between Carol and the open door.

"She's fine, just looks like this is going to be a little more longer than we thought. You can go in and see her if you'd like." With a small smile Carol turned and made her way down the steps and headed for the kitchen.

Cautiously Daryl inched towards the light coming from the room. As he slowly brought his eyes to rest on Andrea, who was looking very tired, still laying on her side of the bed, but now a IV was in her hand and Patrica was brushing her damp hair off of her forehead.

He lightly cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest.

At seeing him Andrea gave the biggest smile she could manage and her hand waved him over weakly. Patricia moved away and gave Daryl a small smile. "Hershel why don't we go freshen up and take a breather, and let these two have a few moments to themselves. Carol should be back up shortly." Patricia's last words were directed to Andrea and Daryl to which Andrea gave a nod of her head, and Daryl just stood awakwardly next to his side of the bed.

When they were finally alone Andrea spoke, "Safe to say this kid's ours-stubborn little thing." Andrea gave a weak laugh as she looked from her belly to the man next to her. She frowned slightly at his dispostion. "Daryl, are you okay?"

Daryl's blue eyes were fixed on Andrea's belly.

Reaching for him the best she could, Andrea tugged at his leather vest, "Hey, whatever that head of yours is trying to get you to believe it's not true. This kinda stuff happens-babies take their own sweet time. I'm going to be fine, the baby is going to be fine."

Daryl's body gave a small reaction to her words, but you'd miss it if you blinked or didn't know him like Andrea did.

"I'm not going to leave you." Andrea's words came out in a small firm voice as she tugged a little harder on the vest trying to get him to sit down next her. After a few long moments Daryl finally gave in and sat down on the bed next to her, Andrea's hand quickly moved to take his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "It's going to be alright, I know it's scary-I'm a little scared-but everything will work out and before you know it another Dixon is going to be running around." Andrea squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>They sat together quitely for a good little while; Daryl had moved close enough during that time for Andrea to rest her head on his shoulder. Never once did their hands break away from one another.<br>Carol had came in a few times to check Andrea's tempeture and have her eat a few ice chips that she'd been making in the kitchen down stairs.

Just as the sun was begining to make it's way into the sky, Andrea was jolted from her doze of sleep by the same type of pain that had been wreaking her body for hours now. Only this time it felt very different from eariler; it felt more intense.

"Dar-ahh! Go..." Andrea clentched at their joined hands and did her best not to scream in his ear. "Go get Hershel, I think the baby is _really _coming now!" Andrea jerked her hand away from his and placed it on her stomach. Daryl once again repeated his eariler actions of stumbling and scrambling out their bedroom door to call to the others.

Like eariler there was another round of Andrea moaning and screaming but soon (it sure didn't seem like it) a small wail of a new born crying could be heard echoing in the house. Daryl had stayed in the room this time, mostly because of Andrea asking him too, and from his place at the back of the room, in the corner, he watched as his child was brought into a world that one would or should ever bring a child into.

He felt tears start to slightly well up in his eyes.

"It's a boy!" Herschel spoke out as he held the infant up some everyone present could see. Andrea was heard biting out a sob of joy as she laid eyes on her new born baby. "Can I have him please?" She asked watching closely as her son was being cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. Patricia handed Andrea the wimpering child.

"Hey there baby boy..." Andrea coo'd as she started down lovingly at the baby in her arms. The small baby at the sound of her voice stopped his wimpers and opened his eyes. Glancing over at Daryl, who still stood in the corner watching everything in front of him, Andrea smiled, "He looks just like you. Minus maybe the nose... C'mere."

As if he was on autopilot Daryl felt himself moving forward and towards his new family.

* * *

><p>After much encouragement from Andrea, Daryl finally agreed to hold his son for the first time, but he was sure to stay close to Andrea. Daryl never once figured he's have a child of his own let alone a boy, or hell be a good father considering how he was brought up by his own. But as he sat next to Andrea holding what they had created together he couldn't help but be glad that he'd been given the chance to have a child.<p>

"So what's his name?" A voice from the crowd of people in the room with them spoke.

"Well I thought we were going to have a girl, had a feeling, but as you can see turns out we got a boy instead. So I didn't really think to much about boy names." Andrea told them as she watched the most important people in her life interact for the first time.

"I did." Daryl's voice came out in a whispher, his eyes never leaving the small bundle in his arms. "I didn't think too much 'bout it but..." Daryl turned his attention to Andrea, "what about, Mason?"

"Mason Dixon. I like it." Andrea told him with a smile. "Everyone please welcome, Mason Dixon." Everyone in the room gave a small cheer.

"Wait, Mason Dixon? Isn't that-"

"Glenn, we all get it, just let it be." Maggie told her boyfriend as she took his hand in hers.

"Well either way congradulations you two." Rick said as he walked over and gave Andrea a kiss on the forehead and Daryl and pat on the back and whisphered his his ear, "Welcome to fatherhood Daryl, you'll do just fine."


	7. Chapter Seven

_**AN: **_Alright it's been a _month _since I updated this and I have a reason as to why... Writers block. Yep, my 'serious' chapter I'm working on (little past the half way mark) has kept me stuck for so long I just had to write out a different idea and pray I will get the other done. I apologize to you all and I hope this can kinda smooth things out.

So for this it's prolly not a good/great as it could be or should, hell one of you all good prolly do a scene like this a lot better but ... I tried! :o) Plus we all if Lori ever got her chance she would do this to Andrea. Well read, enjoy, and review! Thanks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mother Knows Best.<strong>_

Lori Grimes watched closely at the two figures that stood at the edge of the tree line. She had to squint her eyes a bit since the two figuers were slightly hidden in the shade of the trees. She couldn't believe this! Did they not know how dangerous it was! Lori felt the urge to march right into the farm house and give Andrea a piece of her mind.

She watched as Daryl hoisted the small boy up by his under arms and placed him easily on top of his shoulders. The small boy casually rested his head on top of his father's and clasped his hands together under the older man's neck. They paused for a moment, Lori could only wonder what they were saying and doing, before the two some began walking further into the trees and disappearing more into the shade of the trees.

Feeling her blood boil at the sight of the two some leaving the safety of the farmhouse, Lori spun on her heels and headed back in the direction of the farmhouse. As she entered the house she noticed Maggie and Glenn getting things ready for dinner, T-Dogg was in the middle of coming down the stairs.

"You seen Andrea?" Lori asked him as her hands went to cross over her chest.

Making it to the last step T-Dogg gave her a small smile, "Think she's outside with Rick, Herschel, and Carol-working on fixing up the garden."

"Thanks." Lori told him as she turned, made her way through the kitchen, and out into the back yard. Her eyes quickly found Andrea, she was with Herschel, who looked like he was in the middle of explaining to the blond how the tiller worked and guesturing to the ground. Andrea's face was covered by her cowboy hat but Lori could still see the women giving the older a warm smile as she talked back when needed. It was only a few minutes that passed when Herschel reached down and soon the sound of the tiller roared to life. He leaned in close to Andrea's ear and the younger girl nodded her head at his words.

Lori continued to watch as Andrea adjusted her working gloves and started pushing the machine through the dirt. Herschel stood back watching her.

Lori couldn't believe this! Andrea was more concerned with playing in the dirt than she was about her own son!

"Lori?"

At the sound of her name Lori turned to have her eyes land on her husband, "Rick, hey."

"You alright? You seem to be staring at Andrea pretty hard." Rick's blue eyes flickered to Andrea before coming back to connect with his wife's. Knowing she couldn't tell him the real reason behind staring at Andrea like she was Lori did what she had come to use a lot around Rick. "Oh I'm just amazed that she can push that thing, it looks heavier than she is." Lori sealed her lie with a nice fake smile and small little laugh.

"I know I was surprised too when she was able to push that thing. Guess she's a lot stronger than we giver her credit for. Well I gotta get back to planting, but your good? Carl still behaving?" Rick asked.

Nodding her head, "Were both perfect." Lori gave him another smile and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the lips. Lori watched as Rick went back to his previous task before her eyes slid over to rest on Andrea who looked like she was having the time of her life.

* * *

><p>Later on as the air began to cool and the sun's fading light casting long shadow's on the ground Lori heard the sound of the front door opening and the gruff mumble of Daryl's voice.<p>

"...Wash yer hands and face, or yer gonna have to deal with yer momma."

There was no verbal response to his words, only the sound of the small boys foot steps coming up the stairs. Lori met the small boy on his way to the bathroom.

"Hey Mason."

Mason simply looked at the older women with the same pair of eyes his daddy had and gave her that famous Dixon nod of his head before he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. With a sigh Lori couldn't help but wonder if that poor boy ever talked.

As Lori made her way down the stairs she heard the voices of Andrea and Daryl, and the sound of water running from what she assumed to be the kitchen skin, she paused to listen.

"You take him to that spot where he could see those Turkey you found last week?" Andrea asked as she handed Daryl a hand towel to dry his hands and arms off with.

"He asked if we was go'in to bring one back for dinner." Andrea couldn't help but laugh at Daryl's words.

"His six years old and already knows how to skin ribbits and squirrels... I think he just wants to see if he can do the same with a turkey." Andrea told Daryl as she began walking to the kitchen's enterance, bumping into Lori as she did so.

"Oh hey, I was just going to go check on Mason." Andrea said as she stepped back a bit to move around the other women, but said other women stopped her from going anywhere.

"Andrea we need to talk..."

"About what?" Andrea asked as her eyes caught a glimps of something behind Lori's shoulder, her eyes landed on the small figure at the top of the stairs. Glancing at Lori and seeing the look on the brunette women's face Andrea glanced back at her son, "Hey baby, why don't you come on down and go in the kitchen and make sure your dad's all cleaned up for dinner." At her words Mason slowly desended down the steps his clear blue eyes watching the two women before him. When he reached the last step he moved to stand next to his mother, looking up at her.

"It's alright... Go tell dad I'm going to step outside for just a moment to speak Lori." Smiling at her son Andrea gently placed her hands on either side of his head and gave the crown of his head a kiss. "Go." Andrea told him as she gently swated his backside. Turning her attention back to Lori, Andrea pointed to the door that led to the porch.

"I wanted to talk to you about Mason." Lori started as she moved to stand near the porch steps, leaning aginst the railing. At her words and tone of voice Andera stopped in her tracks and looked at the women before her very closely. "What about Mason?" Andera's tone told Lori she had better choose her next words very carefully, but sadly it seemed the brunette didn't catch the hint.

"I think you 'ought to be keeping an eye on him more, you allowing him to go into the woods-"

"Excuse me? I need to keep an eye on _my _son?" Andrea could feel her blood starting to boil as her brain processed Lori's words.

"Yes, I don't think it's safe for him to be going into the woods." Lori told her. "You should know it's not a safe place for him to be."

Andrea's eyes blared at the other women, "Mason knows he's not suppose to go into the woods at all by himself. He knows he's to say in Daryl or my sight at all times no matter what." Andrea stepped closer to Lori, crossing her own arms. "Let me just ask you this: what made you feel like I need parenting advice from you?"

"I-I-I saw Mason going into the woods today." Lori explain as she slightly stumbled over her words.

"Was he by himself?" Andrea asked, she kinda figured she already knew the answer.

"No, Daryl was with him." Lori answered.

"So you mean to tell me that were having this little talk because my son was going into the woods with his _father _right there with him? I'm sorry Lori but what part of that is something I need to be concerned about? If you want a concerned parent tip so badly, here's one for you: why don't you tell _your _son to stay where _you _can see him and stop asking the rest of us to watch him for you! Better yet if you didn't sit on top of the kid twenty-four seven he might not feel the need to scamper off into the woods by himself!" Andrea was now almost nose to nose with Lori and the volume in her voice has risen enough to catch Daryl attention.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl's voice asked from the door.

"Lori here thinks we can't take care of our son, that he needs to be watched all the time." Andrea answered, her eyes never leaving Lori's. "Let me tell you something and you better listen good, I mean _real good_, you ever-_ever _tell me or Daryl how to raise _our _son... I won't hesitate to kick your scrawny ass, bitch." With her final words pointed back at Lori, Andrea turned on her heel and moved back into the house.

Lori stood looking almost like a fish out of water as Andrea's words sunk into her brain. Glancing over she noticed Daryl looking at her, "What? I was only concerned."

Taking a slight step forward, "You try to be _concerned _again and I'll make sure Andrea kicks your ass. You best be keepin' that concern of your to yourself." With his warning said Daryl turned and followed Andrea's steps back into the house.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **So all I can say is, blame the following: Internet Connection. Writer's Block. Hiatus. The Heat. But I hope you enjoy, even if it's majorly short! This 'Moment' is actually based off of a story idea I have bouncing around in my head so _maybe _be on the look out for that later on ;o) Please stay cool everybody! :o)

* * *

><p><em><strong>You Matter.<strong>_

The breath he took was deep and exhaled slowly inbetween the pucker of his lips. His eyes dipped closed as he breath finished. His whole body ached with old and new nagging wounds of outside and in. The bath water he was currently in was hot enough to make his filth covered skin tingle. Sliding himself down slowly he sucked back in the breath he had gave away and emersed himself fully in the water surrounding him.

It was then he allowed his eyes to open, to see the once clear water being muddled, and the setting around him was slightly unclear by the waters movements and newly found color. Feeling a tightness in his lungs beginning he raised himself up out of the water, wiping his face of driplets that threated his vision, and running a hand threw his ever growing hair.

"Another few minutes and I thought I might have to save _you_."

At hearing the spoken words Daryl's head jerked in the direction it had came from. She stood before him, hands crossed over her chest, and her lips pulled slightly in to a amused smile. Pushing herself off the door frame she turned and reshut the door and without any words of asking she began to strip off her clothes. Daryl's eyes, that had been watching her so intensely, quickly adverted to the the tiled wall next to the tub.

"Nothing you haven't seen before Dixon." Andrea told him as she moved to step into the tub with him. She settled herself across from him, his legs and feet adjusted so she could sit comfortably and rest her own limbs slightly on top of his. Once Daryl felt she was fully emgered in the water he looked back at her.

* * *

><p>They sat in silence for a while the only sound was the sloshing and dripping of water as Andrea did her bes to clense herself of the sweat, grime, and dirt that covered her body. Daryl's clear blue eyes watched her movements through the ripple images the water reflection gave him.<p>

"Daryl... look at me, please." Her words were soft and low.

At her words Daryl's eyes slowly moved up to connect with her's. She had always seemed to be able to get him to look at her even when he didn't want to or shouldn't be.

"What happened to me wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't know was going to happen." Her voice and words were controlled, but her tone was gentle and soothing. "I don't balme you... If anything I should be _thanking_you. You saved my life Daryl, without you..." her voice cracked making Daryl cletch his fist, "without you being there-showing up when you did, he would of killed me. Sure I still have a hard time sleeping or being in the dark but you know all this. But what you don't know is how truly thankful I am."

As Andrea's words died off and silence filled between them Daryl took in those moments that passed to take in her words. He knew if he and the others hadn't went when they did they'd be buring Andrea and their newst survivor member, Michonne. But what Daryl couldn't understand was Andrea thanking him.

"How can you thank me? I was too late..." Daryl's words came out confused with anger. "What he did to you, how he put them scars all over your body, forced himself on you-"

"But he didn't take me away from you." Andrea interupted him. "Nobody can or will ever take me away from you. Ever." Andrea moved around so she could curl up against Daryl's chest.

The water long gone cool but neither noticed as Daryl's arms wrapped themselves around Andrea's body. "I know that but-"

"But nothing Daryl, he's dead now and you made sure of that. I just want to move on from this and live what life I can with you." Andrea sweetly kiss the center of his chest before relaxing back into him.

"Still don't make what happened to you go away." Daryl told her.

"... No it doesn't but, loosing Amy, Dale, and Sophia-that'll never go away either. None of it will. I just really thankful that you felt I mattered enough to come a save." Andrea's voice was soft as she curled further into Daryl's body.

Letting her words sink in, "You've always mattered to me Andrea... I don't say it or show it as much as I know you wish I would at times, but I do care for you."


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Hard Choices, Part One**_

* * *

><p>The truck ride between them was filled with nothing but silence and the wind woshing around them through the rolled down windows.<br>Georgia's decaying beauty blurred past them as they followed the other vehical's in front of them.

Both knew without saying a single word that the other was replaying every single moment that lead them up to the silence that enveloped them now. Each moment came in quick flashes and the past words exchanged locked on muted; Andrea shocked as she held the home pregnancy test in her head, her eyes glued to the little pink plus sign. Daryl's grime and sweat coverd face, his blue eyes going slightly wide as Andrea informed him of what she had only just learned herself. The group standing around in a circle their eyes filled with confusion and curiosity as to why Andrea had called a 'family' meeting.

When Andrea's words were spoken and understood as to just what it ment, everyone was a mix of emotions. Daryl quickly without a word excused himself and headed for the only place he really understood; the woods.

He was gone for what seemed like weeks when living in the world they did now, but it had really only been a couple of days in actual reality of time. Andrea had knew something like this would happen, Daryl needed time, he needed his space.

He had stood in the door way of their shared room covered in his normal blanket of grime, sweat, and awkwardness, looking like a man who was ready to do what he had to do. His crossbow slipped from his callused fingers, making a small thud as it hit the wooden floor. Andrea had turned from her attention from looking out the window when the silence had been broken by his return. Looking at one another, their eyes almost matching in color, spoke for them.

Overwhelmed with emotions she had not been expecting for the man's return in front of her, Andrea rushed to him, her arms going to wrap around his neck tightly, as finally a sound was made with Andrea allowing her emotions to pass between her lips and into Daryl's ears.

They knew as the days passed into week and months things were either going to get more complicated or, for once in the life they now lived, things would be simple. Both of them knew of the dangers and consequences of what they both were agreeing to do. But as they both laid in bed every night, Andrea's stomach becoming more and more enlarged as the days went on, they both would silently come to the same conclusion as to why they'd agreed to take on such a task; hope.

Both of them had seen and lost so much in this game of survival that they saw the creation between them as a new hope for not only themselves but for the others as well.  
>Passing time had been kind to Andrea, and Daryl had done his best to do his part but like all good things, it always seems to come an end.<p>

Endings can be a tricky ordeal. You can either have a happy, let's see what happens next ending, or you get the screaming, tears, and cursing and begging as to just why it all had to happen to you.

* * *

><p>Andrea had been busy walking in a medow, Daryl only a few feet away, collecting a few flowers as the sky began to change into mixed hues of red, orange, and gold. It was then as Andrea admired the petal's on a blue flower that everything went from being hopeful to everything being nothing but a nightmare.<p>

The sound rang out loud and clear to the ears near by, Andrea's blood curling scream made everyone realize a possible Walker attack was now the least of their problems.

Rushing to her Daryl dropped to his knee's, his eyes going frantic before finally landing on the cause of Andrea's pain; from between her legs was what looked to be a mixture of water and blood, and it was now soaking the fabric of her sundress (they were more comfortable she had told Daryl the day she had handed him the list of things she needed before he left with T-Dogg to the nearest town), and the ground she was now withering in pain on.

Daryl had moved to put her head in his lap and began yelling for help over Andrea's pleas of wanting to know what was happening to her and that it couldn't and _shouldn't be_.

Everyone managed to find their way to Daryl and Andrea location; Andrea still pleading with Daryl to tell her anything, something! Her voice no longer strong and confident as it normally was, it had now become overwhelmed with the fear and pain that was engulfing her entire being.

_'Please Daryl! Please!'_

But Darly remained silent, Andrea's head still in his lap, his eyes showing the emotion his face didn't. He couldn't tell Andrea a lie, he just couldn't. But he knew that whatever was happening to her, a lie sounded a lot better than the possible truth at that given moment.

Looking back on it maybe he should of said something, _anything_, to her-even if it had to be the truth. Maybe in his words she would've found some sort of comfort, but Daryl was just barely coming to terms with such a word let alone speak any kind of words in the form of it.

But maybe...

When Herschel had reached them Andrea's pain had only intensified, and now tears were now rolling hotly down her face. Daryl could feel a damp wetness seeping into the fabric of his jeans. That's when he felt himself be took over by the anger he'd almost long since forgotten.

_'Do somethin'! She's in pain can't you people see that!... Do somethin' to help her!'_

Daryl could feel his stomach clenched everytime Andrea would bite out a scream of pain. His blue eyes frantically bounced between Andrea's face filled with pain and trying to figure out what was going through Herschel's head. Daryl watched as Herschel did whatever it was Herschel knew to do in these kind of situtations. It was when Daryl watched Herschel's eyes look from examining Andrea to Rick's that Daryl knew whatever the out come was it was going to be good.

_'From what I can tell it's too early for the baby to be born, but we can't doing anything to stop the labor.' _Herschel's voice was slightly shaky and he wouldn't meet anyone's eyes but Rick's.

_'What's that 'pose to mean!' _Daryl had bit out at him.

_'It means we either get the baby out now or loose them both.' _It was with those words Herschel let his eyes drift from Rick's to connect with Daryl's.

_'You said it's too early for the baby... Will it make it?'_Rick was the one who spoke the words everyone had been thinking. It those few moments waiting for Herschel's answer everything was quite. Even Andrea had quitened down the best she could to hear his answer. But Daryl didn't need to hear the words, the old man's silence already gave the answer away.

_'Due to the lack of equitment here on the farm-'_

_'Spit it out doc!'_

_'No.'  
><em>  
>At hearing Herschel's answer Daryl's body tensed, while Andrea sobbed out a echo of: 'no, no, no, no!'<p>

Everyone around them gave small gasps of shock. But Daryl heard none of this, he could only think of what Herschel had just said: If they baby didn't get the baby out now he'd loose both of them, but if they took the baby out now it'd die and Andrea would live.

Finding his voice Daryl spoke, _'Get the baby outta her. Now.'_

He knew his words probably came out harsh and his ears picked up a sharp intake of breath from the women below him. He'd apologize later, but right now he needed to do what was the best choice to make, and that was to keep Andrea alive.

_'Daryl... No! You can't!'_

Daryl didn't dare look at the blonde women below him, he knew her facial expression was marked with the confusion and shock her words had just spoken. But he wasn't going to let her die. He'd die himself before he ever let anything terrible happen to her; even if in the end she'd hate him for the choice he was making for her... she'd still be alive to hate him.

_'You do what needs to be done... I'll deal with the rest.'_ Daryl told the elder man as he motioned with his head for T-Dogg and Glenn to come forward. _'T-Dogg and Glenn go get the truck and bring it out here. Rick I'm gonna need you to help me move 'ndrea when they get back.'_

_'Daryl Dixon-!'_

_'This ain't up for discussion right now!'_

Daryl hated loosing his temper with her especially with circumstances being as they were at that current moment in time. But dammit he was going to save her weather she liked it or not.

When T-Dogg and Glenn returned with the pick up truck Daryl and Rick did their best to move Andrea, it took a few tries since Andrea would yell for them to stop and bite back a wave of pain washing over her. Finally reaching the house, Herschel instructed who to go where and to get what he would need inorder to make Andrea's chance of survival less of a maybe. Thankfully they still had the supplies that was used to save Carl's life if it came to that.

As they carefully moved Andrea into the house Daryl had no idea what to do or even what he _shouldn't _do. I mean did Andrea want him with her or did she want him to stay away from her? He knew she was and would be upset with him when this was all said and done, but he'd rather her be angry at him than at herself.

They both knew this wasn't going to end well.  
>Nothing good ever really stands a chance it seems in this world.<p>

But Daryl wasn't about to let this new world's rules take Andrea from him. No, it had already took: Amy, Sophia, and Dale. He'd let this world take him before he ever let it take Andrea.


	10. Chapter Ten

**AN: **So it's been awhile and I know the last chapter was a cliffhanger and sadly this isn't the second part to it. No, sadly I'm a little blocked on that but I will have that up eventually for you guys, promise. Now this is just something I thought up and found to be sweet-it may be a little long and frivolous at some parts but I like it and enjoyed writing it, I apologize if any mistakes were made. But mostly I hope you enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sun Set.<strong>_

The sun was setting and both of them knew they should be heading back to camp soon, but instead they continued to speed down the old dirt road leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind them. Pulling her face from its resting place on his leather clad shoulder Andrea let her eyes be filled with amazment as she watched different colors being to fill the on-coming night sky.

With her arms wrapped around his waist she gently took her fingers and pushed twice on his stomach to get his attention. At her movements he glanced over his shoulder at her, she released one hand from it's holding place and pointed to the sky. He gave a small nodd and began too ease off the accelorater.

When they came to a stop, Daryl holding the bike up with his legs as Andrea removed herself from behind him, and he was sure she was safely on the ground he allowed himself to place the bike on it's kick-stand before getting off himself. Andrea unshouldered his crossbow and handed it to him before checking to make sure her pistol was still secure at her waist.

Without a word spoken between them Andrea slipped her hand into his and tug him forward. His blue eyes broke from searching the area to connect with her's as she gave him a soft smile and he allowed her to lead him deeper into the high grass to a fence a few feet a way.

Reaching the fence Daryl helped her climb up and get seated before climbing up next to her. He propt his crossbow up against the fence which allowed Andrea to wrapped her arms around his mid-section and rest her head in the crook of his neck.

His own arm went to lazily hang around her shoulders and in a rare moment he gently kissed the top of her head as they sat watching the sun sink and the colors in the sky faded to black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Big Brother?<strong>_

"Mace, please for mommy's sake don't play with the fire." Andrea told her son as she walked behind him and kissed the top of his head, as she went and picked up the freshly cleaned clothes and began folding them. "Sides you know if you make that fire go out dad's not going to be too happy with you."

"When's he get'in back? Mason asked as he threw the stick he'd been poking into the fire to the side, letting it land in the pile of other sticks.

"He should be here soon, I needed a few things so it's gonna take him and Uncle Glenn a little longer this go around.

"What kind of things?" Asked Mason as he moved to stand next to his mother. "Is it stuff for the baby?"

Giving her six year old son a warm smile, "Yes baby it is." Andrea told him as she placed a hand on her ever growing stomach. It'd been only five months since Andrea found out she and Daryl were having another child together, and in that time had made both parents explain to their six year old son how babies were made. Much to Daryl's delight. But luckily Andrea did most of the talking.

"You think it'll be a boy like me?" Mason asked as he pointed to her stomach.

"Maybe, but it could be a girl-you'd have a little sister then." Andrea said as she inspected on of Daryl's many sleeve less shirt. "If he doesn't stop wiping his arrows on his clothes..." Andrea muttered to herslef as she folded the item of clothing a laid it in stack with Daryl's other clothes.

"I guess that could be cool. I mean Carl seems to enjoy having Gracie as his little sister." Mason told her as he thought over just what he could teach a little sister. "If it is a girl can I teach her how to bait a hook like dad showed me?"

"If she wants to learn how you sure can, but she has to be big enough first." Andrea replied.

"What about teaching her how to tie a knot?" Mason asked again as he handed his mom the next item of clothing out of the basket.

"Yes you can but it may be awhile before she's able to do things like that Mace, she has to grow up some like Gracie did before really getting to do all the fun stuff. Dad even had to wait for you to get big enough to teach you those things."

"He did?" Mason's amazment didn't just stay in his voice it also spread across his face as the young boy's blue eyes grew a little bigger than normal.

"Yep he did, but he found things to do with you while he waited." Andrea gave a chuckle at her son's face.

"Like what?" Mason asked.

"He took you on walks, he helped me give you a baths, he fed you your bottles or baby food, which somehow he got more of it on him than in your mouth. He also changed dipers when I needed him too." Andrea smiled warmly at the memories of Daryl doing his best to be the father he never had. Sure he stumbled and was unsure of himself a lot of the time but he did it, and Andrea was sure when baby number two got here he'd do just as great the second time around as he did the first.

"Wow dad's really cool! I hope I get to do that stuff too when the baby get here." Mason smiled at thinking just how good he'd be at being a big brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>S'More's.<strong>_

"So remind me again why we are sitting around the fire getting eat up by bugs in the middle of the night?" Andrea asked as she wrapped the blanket around her body even tighter.

"I told you the last five times it's a surprise." Daryl replied with a roll of his eyes as he exaimed the stick in his hand. "Here." He told her as he moved to hand her the stick.

"Are we going to whip each other till one of us says uncle?" Andrea asked again as she took the stick from him and examined it.

"You keep asking me questions and I'll show you a whipp'in till the other says uncle." Daryl told her as he gave her a stern look.

"Oooh kinky... You want me on all fours or you want to keep with the classics and bend me over your knee?" Andrea gave him a suggestive look as she playfully waved the stick in the air.

At her words and suggestion Daryl's jaw went slightly slack and his eyes grew in size. "Dammit!" He cursed after a few paused moments between them as he had to adjust himself from the current images that were flashing in his brain. "Your going to be the death of me women I swear!" He told her as he moved over to their shared tent and grabbed the bag that sat just inside.

"Yeah but what a great way to go." Andrea chuckled as she too was invisioning the things that could happen between them.

Shaking his head Daryl sat down next to her and began pulling the few items he had out of the bag: a bag of huge marshmellows, a box of graham crackers, and lastly a hand full of chocolate bars and two long packs of reese cups.

"So this is why Glenn came back all hyper? You two loaded up on choclates?" Andrea gave a chuckle as she reached for a candy bar. Oh how she missed chocolate! She was lucky that Daryl seemed to have a bigger sweet tooth than her, she always managed to find something sweet stashed in his duffle bag or at times he just toss her a candy bar as he went by to clean up from another scavenging hunt.

"Not just chocolates, you saw the cans and stuff we brought back with us. But we did come across a candy shop so it was one of those moments of: 'ah what the hell!' Plus Glenn figured it make Carl and Sophia pretty happy for once." Daryl gave a shrug as he began opening up the items before him.

Taking a piece of the chocolate between her fingers Andrea broke off one of the small blocks and placed it between her lips, allowing the other end to stick out of her mouth. Leaning forward Andrea tapped Daryl on the shoulder to get his attention. At seeing what she wanted him to do Daryl leaned in and incased his lips around the end that was ment for him. In doing this their lips met in nice long sweet kiss before Daryl carefully broke the chocolate piece and pulled back enough to rest his forehead against Andrea's, who hummed and slowly chewed on her chocolate piece.

"I think that has to be one of the sweetest kisses we've ever had." Andrea told him as her hand moved up to gently rub at the scruff on Daryl's cheek. At hearing her words Daryl couldn't help but give a small snort of a laugh at the cheesiness she had just spewed. "Your so full of it." Daryl muttered as he moved back and picked up the stick he'd picked for himself and the bag of marshmellows.

"I'll always be full of it as long as your the one feeding me." Andrea held up her candy bar and patted her stomach.

"I knew that was the only reason you keep me around." Teased Daryl as he impaled the marshmellow with his stick and moved towards the fire pit.

"Well that and your incredibly amazing with your hands." Andrea said as she slipped up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Feeling her against him Daryl gave a small growl as he switched his stick to his other hand, and once again adjusted himself. Andrea giggled as she moved to grab up two graham crackers and handed them to Daryl's waiting hand. "Can you hand me one of the reese cups?" He asked as he gently blew on his melting marshmellow before placing it on the waiting graham cracker.

"Reese's cups that's new." Andrea said as she opened the packet and allowed one of the chocolate cups to slide right into her hand.

"You ever nuke and Moon-Pie in the microwave? Good stuff with just the melted butter on it, but adding peanutbutter is just as good. " Daryl explained as he took the reese cup from Andrea and laid it on top of the marshmellow before placing the other graham cracker on top and giving it a nice little smush.

"No, I can honestly say I have not 'nuked' a Moon-Pie." Andrea told him as she moved to start work on her own s'more.

"Well we ever get back to normal somehow I'll show you what your missing." Daryl mumbled out with a mouth full of s'more as he moved to sit down in his fold up chair.

"I'm going to hold you to that Country Boy." Andrea moved away from the fire pit and grab up her own crackers and chocolate.

"Alright... City Slicker." Both of them laughed at his comeback as Andrea grabbed up her blanket with her free hand and blew on her s'more that was in her other hand. "I don't see how your eating that without cooling it down a bit."

"That's when it's real good." Daryl told her holding his s'more out to the side so Andrea could sit in his lap.

"I don't think I could handle a burnt mouth feeling. It sucks." Andrea settled herslef in Daryl's lap and placed the blanket on her lap and over Daryl's legs. Leaning back into him Andrea took a bit of her s'more and once again gave a small hum of approval.

"Good?" Daryl asked amused as he took another bite of his own treat.

"Very." Andrea repiled with a mouth full of marshmellowly-chocolate goodness.

The twosome sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the warmth and sweetness of their s'mores, and once it was gone they continued with their silence only now Andrea was long ways in Daryl's lap cuddled up under the blanket and Daryl's arms.

"Uh, I'm so full!" Andrea muttered as she snuggled into Daryl's chest and gently intwined their fingers.

"That makes two of us." Daryl replied as he placed a sweet lazy kiss on the side of Andrea's head.

"I vote bedtime."

"I vote we do something else since somebody decided to be a tease." Daryl emphasized his proposal by trusting his lower half into Andrea's back.

"Hm, I think I just might be up for the latter..." Andrea turned her head up slightly and caught Daryl's lips with her's giving his bottom lips and nice little tug. Pulling back she smirked at him, "I think I want s'more of that." Andrea gave him a look as she got up from his lap, blanket wrapped around her, and began moving her way towards their tent. Glancing over her shoulder she winked at him before she disappeared into the tent.

"I think I want s'more of that too..." Daryl muttered to himslef as he quickly followed Andrea into the tent.


End file.
